


Death and Madness

by mmcgui12_gmu_psycho (mmcgui12_gmu)



Category: Psycho (1960)
Genre: F/M, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu_psycho
Summary: Two sisters, one man, one boy. Someone ends up dying.(Restarted from an old account.)
Relationships: Norma Bates/Norman's Father
Kudos: 1





	Death and Madness

“Norman,” a woman’s voice said. “Norman, can you hear me?”  
The man opened his eyes, frantically searching the nearly empty room, finally focusing on a brown-haired woman, the doctor that was in front of him.  
“Norman, do you remember who I am? Where you are? Why you’re here?”  
“Too… Too many questions… Head… hurts…”  
“Please, Norman…? Norma…? Emma…?”  
“I… I think I’m Norman now,” he said. “Which one of my mothers put me here this time?”  
“It… I guess it was your _aunt_ , Norman. You only have _one_ mother. It was more so the illness that brought you here. I’ve heard so many stories about why you killed your mother, but what happened to you when you were young that drove your mother and your aunt insane? Do you know?”  
“Mother… Emma… said it had something to do with my father.”


End file.
